1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rhythm pattern variation device which is capable of easily providing a variety of rhythm patterns without the necessity of increasing the capacity the memory used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional types of rhythm pattern generators, repetition of a rhythm pattern or patterns of one or more bars is stored in a read-only memory. In the case of adding variations to such rhythm pattern, the content of the read-only memory will become enormous and the circuit construction of the rhythm pattern generator will inevitably become complicated. The fundamental structure of such a conventional rhythm pattern generator is shown in FIG. 1. An address counter 2 is actuated by a rhythm clock from a rhythm clock generator 1 and, in accordance with address signals from the address counter 2, rhythm patterns stored in a read-only memory 3 are selectively provided on lines 1a to 1n. The outputs on the respective lines enable gates (1)4.sub.1 to (n)4.sub.n to generate tones from tone sources 5.sub.1 to 5.sub.n. The generated tones are mixed by a mixer 6 for input to a sound system. As is seen from the above, the rhythm thus obtained is limited only to the rhythm patterns stored in the read-only memory 3, so that its memory capacity remarkedly increases with diversification of rhythm pattern.